


Forever in Neverland

by Trubie20



Series: Tom x Katie [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trubie20/pseuds/Trubie20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston takes on the project of a lifetime expecting to only find an award winning role, but to the shock of his friends and family, finds much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Wendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Katie finally meet and Tom has a problem, he needs to keeps his eyes up.

Luke was right. The parts of the script that I did read were dark and twisted and... very sexual. I've done sex scenes before, but never that quantity and definitely not that dirty. 

I'd be Peter Pan, but not the tights wearing, playing with fairies type. Pan was a boy roughened by the wilds of the island and selfish in every part of the word. He becomes angered when he suddenly ages and decides to take it all out on Wendy, in a deviously sexual manor. 

Wendy was something that haunted me those few nights before the table read. According to Luke, the part was going to be played by a yank named Katie Eaton. At first the name rang no bells, but the morning of the read I remembered hearing my sister rave on and on about some supernatural show. I had left my mum to deal with Em's latest obsession, but before I left I remembered hearing her mention a Katie Eaton playing the lead. A couple months later I heard about Eaton's Emmy win.

I was excited for the table read, especially when I walked in and saw Michael Fassbender. We'd met at several events before and gotten along well. "Tom! I heard you were Pan." We greeted each other with the classic bro hug, hand shake to back pat, and immediately started talking like we were school mates. As he was telling me of how he wanted to do Hook's accent, I suddenly felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Michael noticed my unease and asked if I was okay. I shook it off, telling him that I was just probably over excited, when I noticed her. It was just a flash of her face, as the room was packed with various producers and actors milling around, but it was a stunning flash of alabaster skin and the pinkest lips I'd ever seen. As I craned my head for a better view, I realized that I was being rude. Turning back, I was greeted by a raised eyebrow and smirk. "So I see you saw your Wendy." My head popped right back in her direction. "That's Katie Eaton?"  
The group she was talking to shifted and I was able to see her blonde head moving animatedly as she talked, her dark blue eyes lighting up with excitement. I'd never been more enraptured in my life.

" She's gorgeous right? And I hear single. That should be fun." A flash of jealousy went through me, but I quickly pushed it aside. Who was I to be jealous because of a girl I didn't even know. And he was right. Could I really fault a man for stating something anyone with eyes could see. He went on to explain that she was GQ or maybe Maxim's Sexiest Woman Alive or something like that, but I wasn't really listening. The group had shifted even more, and even though I try to be a perfect gentlemen, sometimes I fail. But it didn't feel like it. She was wearing this silk black dress, it was a modest length barely above her knees and fully covered her chest, but skin tight. I definitely liked what I saw. She wasn't what most Hollywood girls looked like. She was rather short and had large hips, but that definitely wasn't a bad thing. And her breasts… I couldn't look away. But I needed to, so with all my will I looked away... And right into her eyes. Eyes that were staring straight into mine. Eyes that saw me looking at her breasts. Shit.  
I'd suddenly become extremely engrossed in whatever the hell Michael was saying. Completely engrossed. Okay, I may have look in her direction once, but only to see her smirking at me. Not the best way to meet your costar.

The table read that I was originally so excited about went horribly, horribly wrong. Or at least for me it did. She was sat at my left and, although she was doing nothing, was entirely too distracting. Several times I was too busy breathing in her lavender scent to keep up with the script and Mark, the director, had to get my attention. I was too shaken up to get fully in character. I was just plain off. And what was even more infuriating was the fact that she was entirely engrossed in her character. Which meant flirting with me… Well, with Peter. Thankfully we only read through a couple scenes, before Mark told us when and where we'd be filming and that we'd all be staying in the same hotel. Bloody brilliant.

As everyone was saying their goodbyes, I felt a tap on my shoulder and was immediately smothered in the intoxicating scent of lavender. I turned and looked down. And down even more. She couldn't have been taller then 5'3. "Hello Peter, I'm your Wendy." Her voice was so different when she was out of character. As Wendy she sounded innocent and confused with an undertone of bravery. Her natural voice was sultry and had a southern tang. I couldn't help the smile that immediately plastered itself on my face. " As much as I'd like to live in tights, I'm afraid to say I don't. It's actually Tom." And then she laughed. It was , if possible, more sexy then her voice. "I'm Katie. Nice to meet you, Tom." And when we shook hands I felt this electricity between us. Not like that sappy stuff found in a Nicolas Sparks novel, not that I'd ever read one, but something very human. A connection I guess. And I didn't want to let go, but eventually I did. I didn't want to stop talking with her, but we eventually did. I didn't want to go home without her, but I did. And as I was about to turn the corner from the building, I looked back and saw her looking right back at me. She smirked that smirk that I'd been introduced to only a few hours ago, looked me up and down, and got in her car. Dear god, I'd never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. School just started back up and I've got the final season of true blood to fangirl over but I'll try to post a new chapter every weekend or so. Still looking forward to feed back!


	2. Prologue

"From what I hear, it's got an Oscar written all over it." Luke smiled smugly as he handed Tom yet another script to read over. "You said that about the last five scripts" Tom mumbled to himself as he accepted the thick pages of yet another possible project. "Well I'm serious about this one. It's got an amazing twist on a childhood classic." Eyebrows raised with interest, Tom nodded for his publicist to continue. "It's the story of what would've happened if Wendy stayed on Neverland with Peter Pan." Tom's head shot up quick, "I don't think-". Luke raised a hand as he continued, "It's not some kiddy movie, it's dark and dramatic and could really define your career. Just give it a read, yeah?" Tom gave a nod of agreement and quick goodbye before leaving for his flat, in hopes of getting some much needed rest and to give the offending script a quick look before he judges it entirely.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom wasn't the only actor dissecting the script that night. Katie Eaton, current queen of television, was looking forward to spreading her acting wings into the silver screen. After the guidance of her trusted agent and publicist, she landed her hands on a truely dazzling script for a new movie about Neverland. It was all she could ever hope for for her breakout role: dark, dramatic, twisted, and very sexy, much like her Emmy winning TV show. The next morning she giddily informed her agent of the news and excitedly packed her bags for London.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction!!! I'm both nervous and excited. Please give me feedback if you think something could be improved.


End file.
